A Mob's Friend
by Skelkey
Summary: A paranoid, misanthropic gamer gets sent into Minecraft. There, he meets new people and has to stop a war between the mobs. Armed with only his strategic mind, he has to fight people who seemingly have superpowers. Contains Mob Talker. I have GOT to get a better summary... This is my first story, any feedback is greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Damn it, Mom

Like so many stories, this started out as just a regular day. Last day of school? I wish. Last day of summer. For every man, woman, and child on Earth, this is certainly a dreadful day… Name's Mason Sero. But my friends, what few I have, call me Tev. I'm 15, roughly 5'9", and not too buff. I have brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. The pale skin is from the fact that I rarely go outside. I'm a gamer. Now, I don't like forward to going to school. I hate school with a burning passion. Not because "Oh, it takes up my time and is boring." I love learning, knowledge is a wonderful thing. No, I hate school because of the people. Don't like people, never have. I'm an absolute misanthrope. Now, to avoid a Deus Ex Machina later on, I do not have any powers or anything like that. I have a gift, but it's only in my mind. My mind is... special. I have dubbed it "Ink-drawn mind," because to me, everything looks like an artist drew it with a quill and inkwell. Now the gift part of this is that, like actual drawings, they can be modified. I can modify anything and everything about my surroundings, but only in my head. I can tell you what 53154 times 989069 is in two seconds. The two seconds is the time it takes me to say it. I can also tell you the probability that that guy over there is going to mug you. 16.3%. I can also tell what's in any container by erasing the parts around it. As well as play out scenarios in my head, like fights. So yeah, I'm one hell of a force to be reckoned with.

Enough of that, let's get into the interesting part. I woke up on the last day of Summer. My parents weren't home, they had already left for work. I like to sleep in. My mom left breakfast on the table for me, cereal and a pickle. My mom sure did love pickles… I quickly ate, then went to my computer. I tapped on the keyboard and checked the forums of the gaming community I'm a part of. I'm relatively well known, people seem to like me on the internet. The newest post, from the owner, read: "Guess what, guys!" Probability it was bashing another member: 53.7%. Chances it was directed toward me: 19.0%. Probability it was a hacker that's taken over the owners account and was now going to tear the community to shreds: 20.3%. Damn. That was high. No, my probabilities will not add up to 100%. There will always be things even I don't see. I clicked on it, and it read:

"I've got good news, guys! The Super-admins and I have been working on a secret project for a while, and we've finally finished. We've set up a Minecraft server! We know how many of you have been wanting it, so we took the liberty to actually do it. We have installed a few plugins… but we'll let YOU guys figure them out. We have chosen the staff list based off of activity, how well you are known, and how much you have played Minecraft itself. The staff list is as follows:

Super-Admins- Myself, Spen, and Dr. PG

Admins- Toxic, Sirius, and Whale Remover

Moderators- DaBes, Tev, and General SW

That's the current list, applications will open up when more members join. I've sent all of the staff a PM about your commands and responsibilities, check your inbox. The rules will be put up shortly. Read them, then be on your way. And remember, have fun! See you in game!"

Well now, we've got a Minecraft server, and I'm a moderator. "This will be fun…" I thought with a smile. I haven't actually played Minecraft much, but I have played with most of the members during certain events. No matter what, I would find myself a Respiration and Aqua Affinity helmet and a body of water. I loved swimming in that game, even though there wasn't actually much to do. The owner said he sent me a PM, so I checked my inbox. There was one message in my inbox, it read: "Moderator info." I clicked it and read it.

"Hiya Tev! I decided to make you a moderator on the new Minecraft server! I've done so because almost everybody in this community likes you. I, personally, wanted to make you a Head-Admin, but the others decided against it. They didn't think we needed that many. So, to make it up to you, I've added a few items into your inventory that I know you'll like. Anyway, you can see the commands you have access to by typing /help.

I trust you, but I'm obligated to say that I don't want you abusing these powers. You know why I give them to you. Anyway, see you on the server! And enjoy those items :3"

Cool. Wonder what items he gave me… I opened up Minecraft and put in the IP. When the loading screen disappeared, I was staring at a giant Herobrine face.

"Oh shit!" I jumped back in my chair and almost fell out. Nothing happened. I looked back to my computer screen.

The face was made out of sandstone, dirt, and wool. I laughed a bit, that was a pretty good prank. Before I could do anything else, Sirius talked to me.

~Sirius: Dude, how far did you jump?

~Tev: pretty damn far

~Sirius: Damn right you did.

~Tev: fuck you :3

~Sirius: Been a while since I've played with you on Minecraft.

~Sirius: You still got a hard on for mobs?

Guess I should explain that. When I play Minecraft, I try to kill as few mobs as possible. You'll never see me eating meat, nor going out at night. When I find another player fighting a zombie or skeleton, I throw a harming potion at them. It really pisses them off. When the sun is about to come up, I run around with a ton of fire resistance potions to throw at zombies and skeletons, so they don't burn from the sunlight. I'd push spiders into my house during and throw parties. They seem indifferent…

You're probably wondering: Why the hell would I do something like that, it's just a game. Probability you are thinking that: 92.9%. It stems from who I am in real life. I would be considered odd. I'm vegan, I even refuse to step on ants. I see value in all life. However, I have no problem with murdering criminals. Odd, isn't? It's also kind of ironic. I've trained martial arts since I was five. I consider being like that in Minecraft a challenge, something I'm almost obligated to do. You probably don't care, just thought you should know.

~Tev: still gonna take their side if you're in a fight 3

~Sirius: Fuck you too, Tev.

~Sirius: Damn, gtg. Cya later Tev!

~Tev: peace

~Sirius has left the game.

What was it that the owner said? He said he gave me items… I opened up my inventory. Inside was an enchanted book of… Aqua Affinity and Respiration MMM?! Wow. Respiration three thousand… There was also two stacks of swiftness potions that lasted for twenty minutes, a fishing pole, a jukebox, a far disc, a stack of oak logs, and an iron axe enchanted with sharpness II and unbreaking C. Not only would it not break, but it also would do as much damage as a diamond sword. The owner knew me so well… I loved to fish and be near the water, as well as listen to music. These things would be perfect.

I really wanted to get started, I saw a cave, a forest, and an ocean. All things that would be helpful, but my phone rang. I sighed and picked it up.

It was my Mom. "Mason, I forgot to tell you. Could you please go to the store and pick up dog food?"

"Yeah, sure."

"And Mason, it's just dog food. You don't need to bring a gun."

"Need is the key word there, Mom." I hung up. Might've been a dick move. I made a revolver by myself a couple years back. Ink-drawn mind. I could make it in my mind, see if it worked, and fix it if it didn't. It's not very powerful, probably would just make you take a step back if you were wearing a bullet-proof vest. But it was still a gun, that's for damn sure. I bet you're wondering why I would carry around a gun if I didn't want to hurt anything. But, as I've said before, I have no problem with killing criminals.

I walked back up to my room and changed. I wore a short white trench coat, with a strap for my gun, a black T-shirt under it, gray pants, and black shoes with white outlines. I carry around my revolver, a butterfly knife, more for playing with than cutting, a small stun gun, earphones and an iPod. Yeah, a lot of weapons. I'm what you could call paranoid. But if you knew the chances of everybody taking a swing at you, you would be too.

I needed to pick up dog food. Okay. I grabbed my laptop and waited at the bus stop. I had rigged my laptop to connect to cellular data… whenever you use your iPhone to use the internet, you're using cellular data. So I can use my laptop anywhere I want. It ain't fast, but it's better than nothing. I opened it and started up Minecraft. Nobody was on the server, but I still got on. The Herobrine face scared me again…

The bus driver laughed at me. Didn't even notice him pull up. I got on and took a seat near the back, so I wouldn't have to be near anybody. Back in Minecraft, I headed to the ocean, with my stack of wood. I made a small dock, and fished off it for a while. I didn't get much from fishing. Some fish, of course, a bowl, a water bottle, and a bow with infinity I. That was cool. I made a pickaxe with some of my wood, and dashed to the cave. Not too far in, there was a vein of coal. No mobs were bothering me… I kind of liked that. I used the rest of my wood and made some torches. There were no mobs at my dock either.

Just as night started to fall, I placed down the torches. As I was doing so, yellow text appeared in the left corner: "~Toxic has joined the game." Oh good, Toxic is here. Toxic and I are good friends, we always play together.

~Toxic: TEV

~Tev: sup?

~Toxic: LEAVE THE SERVER

~Tev: what? why?

~Toxic JUST DO IT

More yellow text appeared: "~Sirius has joined the game."

~Sirius: I'm back, Tev.

~Sirius: Oh, hi Toxic!

~Toxic: SIRIUS YOU NEED TO LEAVE

~Sirius: What? What's going on?

~Toxic: NO TIME TRU IBGLA

~Tev: toxic?

~Sirius: Toxic? What just happened?

~Tev: suddenly i want to leave the server…

No reply from Sirius…

~Tev: sirius?

~Tev: sirius you there?

Before I could type anything else, I felt a falling sensation. Ever been on one of those tower of power rides where you get dropped from really high up? It was a lot like that, but there were no straps or even seatbelts on the bus. On the bus… I was still in the bus. I didn't see the bus driver though. Where was he? Or a better question, why the HELL is this bus falling?

I was pinned to the top of the bus. My mind didn't tell me anything, which was odd. Then the bus started to tilt slightly. I rolled, well, more of slammed into the other side of the bus. I could at least see where I was falling, now. Water. Water was good. My mind outlined handholds along the window for me to move along. I slowly climbed my way toward the bus's door. I didn't make it. The bus crashed into the water, pretty damn hard. The force of the impact flung me to the top of the bus, and my vision went black.

When my vision returned to me, I was floating in a meter of water. I had a backpack on. That wasn't there before… Odd. No time to think about that right now, I had to get the fuck out of this bus! I looked to the door first. Seemed like the best place to exit a bus. It was sealed shut. I swam toward the opening mechanism and tried pulling it. The lever didn't budge. My mind wrote words above the lever. _Water pressure. Equalize. _

Of course! I had to equalize the pressure inside the bus to the outside water! I swam toward some windows and pulled down with all my might. It didn't budge, either. More words written above the door. _Water pressure, dumbass. _Water was already inside the bus itself, which meant I _could_ wait for that. But I would most likely run out of oxygen long before I could open the door. My Moms words came back to me: "You don't need to bring a gun." I laughed slightly. The gun was still dry, somehow. I leveled it at the center of the window and pulled the trigger. My ears started to ring, and water started to rush in. That was good. I decided not to waste any more shots on the windows, one would be enough. The bus was upright, I was lucky for that. My laptop was in my backpack, so that wasn't lost. My knife was still in my pocket, and my stun gun was in my backpack. A few other things were in my backpack, but I didn't get the chance to look at them.

The water level in the bus was above the door. I tried the lever again, and the door opened outward. Who the hell makes an out-opening bus door? I took one last breath from the top of the bus and swam out the door. I couldn't tell how far up the surface was, so I just focused on the direction of the air bubbles. My lungs started to burn and my vision started to turn black, but I finally broke the surface. I gulped for air and looked around. Water in every direction but one. There was a small hill with a dock on it. I slowly made my way to the dock. It looked… familiar… I climbed up onto the hard wood and fell over, panting. Swimming was harder work than I thought. When I finally caught my breath, I took in my surroundings. It was day, and the sun was just barely above the horizon. The dock I was on was a simple wooden one with a chair at the end of it. The hill was small and covered with grass and flowers.

I just shook my head. Where the hell was I? I decided to see what was over the hill, nothing else to do. I came face-to-wall with a… wall. Duh. It was made out of a smooth yellow stone. Almost like… sandstone… I looked up to see the rest of it. I saw dirt and some wool. It was a giant Herobrine face.

"What the fuck?" I practically shouted. "What the fuck?" I heard echoed back to me. Okay, so I _did _shout it. "No… no this can't be real… Am I in Minecraft?" I can't be, if I was then everything would be made of blocks… right? I ran back to the dock. It was… exactly like the one I built… except the square posts I made were now round. I sat down on the chair, to take it all in. I don't know if _you've_ ever been thrown into another dimension, but this was scary. Probability you _have: _0.003%. Well, that still works.

So, I'm in Minecraft. With no idea how I got here, nor what to do next, and with nobody around for… how do you measure distance from dimension to dimension? Fucking fantastic! And all because I had to go get dog food…

…

…

…

I don't have a dog.

**Authors Note: I've always wanted to put those two words... Anyway, this is my first story, I hope you enjoyed it. There are more to come! I'll also be accepting OCs later on, when I get further into the story. Don't forget to review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm no ninja

Well, at least one good thing came out of this. No school, right? I would gladly take going to school over being stuck on this dock in a world… I still don't know how to measure distances from dimension to dimension. One thing that actually _is_ good about this, no more people. I don't need to be around anybody here. I finally checked inside my backpack, and found everything the owner had given me. There was a book, an iron axe, a folded up fishing pole, a jukebox, a music disc, two extra cartridges for my taser, and a swiftness potion. I assumed I only needed the one because I didn't need to drink all of it at once.

I decided to fish off my dock. There were a ton of squids, but no fish... weird. My trench coat was folded beside me, along with my backpack. Most people would get up and explore the world, right? I didn't really want to move, I was still in shock. I didn't really expect any bites, there was no bait on my hook. But, I did get a fish. I reeled it up and held it in my hand. A fish? I may have been starving… but a fish is still a living creature. I released it back into the water. It swam away into the dark blue water as I sighed. "Guess I should look somewhere else for food…" I thought.

I got up and put my trench coat back on. The dock creaked as I walked across it. Words appeared in the air. _Creak, cre-creak-ak. _… What does that mean? My footsteps make creaking sounds… a break in those sounds would imply something else making the same sounds. I whipped out my revolver and aimed it backward. I saw a flash of skin, then heard a loud splash.

"Who's there?" I shouted, like I expected a response…

I waited a good minute more. I sighed again and kept moving. The Herobrine face was still over the hill, but it looked a bit… wobbly. This world didn't seem to retain Minecraft physics, that damn thing was bound to fall over. The sun was nearing the opposite side of the horizon. "Damn, how long was I fishing?" I thought. _Eleven hours. _Well, okay then. I saw the same cave and the same forest as my first time on the server. I headed to the forest, no way was I going to go into a cave. _Bread crumbs. Axe. _My mind told me. The axe was in one of my belt loops. "Bread crumbs… Hanzel and Gretyl? I should mark the trees so I can find my way back! Good idea, brain!" I thought.

As I walked through the forest, I hit some of the trees with my axe, effectively creating a path to find my way back. After about 10 minutes- _Twenty. _Gee, thanks. After about twenty minutes, I made it to a clearing. It was a plains biome. The ground was relatively flat, unlike the ones in Minecraft. _Sun. Sun, sun, sun, sun, sun. _"The sun? What about it?" I thought.

"Oh shit." I whispered. The sun was down, and it was night. "How the hell did I not notice?!" I whispered again, angry at myself.

_Light. _Huh? Oh! There was light in the distance. This _was _a plains biome, maybe it was a village! I bolted. There was a shit ton of mobs behind me, a few in front of me, but none that could see me. That was good. My feet made very loud noises as I ran, but I would sacrifice subtlety for speed. I passed a zombie... it looked just like they did in Minecraft, green skin, black eyes, light blue shirt, and blue jeans. It was too slow to catch me, and no way in hell was I going to stop. As I was nearing the village, my brain drew out a bunch of lines, each one headed for me. One line to my side disappeared as an arrow stuck itself in the ground, right at the end of the line. "Okay, so avoid the lines." I thought.

It was like one of those movies where the super flexible ninja-dude jumped through all those lasers. I'm no ninja. One arrow grazed my shoulder as I dodged it. I knew that skeletons were shooting at me, but why couldn't I see any of them? I could hear them, that was for damn sure… I wasn't paying attention, and an arrow impaled my shoulder. Holy shit, did that hurt!

"Why do you fuckers hate my shoulders?!" I shouted.

Finally, I made it to the light. It was a village! And a big one at that, I even saw an iron golem walking around. The buildings were simple ones, made out of wood and a grey rock. Most of the mobs were smart enough to stay away from the village. Some of the villagers, who looked… odd, were staring at me through their windows or doors. They were wearing brown coats, with their hands in their sleeves, and of course, had rather large noses. They all turned away. Didn't seem like they were going to help me. And boy, did I need some help. Have you ever been shot by an arrow? Hurts a lot more than you would think it does!

**_*BOOM* *BOOM* _**

Two loud booms. That was never good. I ran down the gravel street, turned a corner, and saw an iron golem standing above a skeleton, its hand raised. "Oh shit!" I thought. I couldn't let this golem hurt the skeleton. I bolted and put myself between them, just as the golems hand crashed down. I flinched and waited for the pain, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see the golem staring at me, it's hand a couple- _2.11 inches _–away from my head. I finally got a good look at it, and damn, that thing was scary. It was 9.3 feet tall and made out of solid metal. I extended my hands out toward my side, signaling that I wouldn't let it touch the skeleton. I like to think that I'm good in a fight, but staring down this nine-foot hunk of metal made me feel like an ant. I mean, those booms that echoed through the town were just its _footsteps._

Slowly, so the golem wouldn't notice, I reached for my stun gun. Metal conducts electricity, how would it affect this thing? The skeleton didn't move. The golem leaned in really close, and glared at me. It raised its hand to its eyes, then pointed to me. I could barely stop myself from shaking. The golem turned around and walked away. I let out a sigh of relief, put my hands back at my side, and turned back toward the skeleton. It stood up, a bow in its hand and a quiver on its back. I half expected it to shoot at me, but luckily it didn't.

"Err…" I said. "Hi." Jeez, staring down a huge golem only to turn around and stare down a living skeleton with a weapon.

It just stared at me. It looked to the gravel on the ground, then started to draw in it with its bow. **Why? **It wrote.

"Why?" I said. "Why did I save you?" The skeleton nodded. I looked to the ground. "I don't… know how anybody could watch that and not do anything."

I looked back to the skeleton. It put its hand up to its mouth, like it was surprised, then touched the arrow in my shoulder. I yelped a bit, even _that _hurt. Before I could stop it, it grabbed the arrow and yanked it out of my shoulder. I screamed… loudly. I quickly took of my trench coat. It was white, I didn't want to get more blood on it. _Pressure, clot, _my mind told me. I took off my shoe, then my sock, and covered the wound with it.

The skeleton was still covering its mouth. **Sorry. **It wrote.

"It's… fine…" I said through clenched teeth. I picked up my trench coat and held my hand out to the skeleton. "Want me to lead you… out of the town?"

It nodded. I grabbed its hand and walked back the way I came. The villagers all looked shocked to see me walking with it. I could imagine why. The iron golem saw me, but didn't bother me, thankfully. We reached the outskirts of the village… I could see the other mobs from here. "Man, the hell am I gonna do?" I thought.

I let go of the skeletons hand, and it drew in the dirt with its bow again. **Where r u going? **

I sighed. "Well… I don't really know. I'd _like_ to head back to my dock, but there are too many of… them. Plus, I don't actually have a house… or any shelter for that matter. And I don't think I'm entirely… welcome here anymore. Aww, shit, what am I going to do?"

The skeleton looked around, then snapped its fingers. Now _that_ looked weird. It grabbed my hand and pulled me into the mobs. _Oh damn! _My mind told me. "No shit," I thought. I let the skeleton lead me. That might not have been a good idea, but hey, what else was I going to do? The mobs noticed me, that was for sure, but they didn't come any closer. The skeleton pulled me into the forest, then took a sharp turn left. After a couple minutes, we came across a building. Judging from the looks of it, it was a witch hut. And that meant there was a witch… not good.

A line appeared, coming from the door, straight toward the skeleton. It wasn't an arrow, it curved too much. And assuming this was a witch hut, it was a potion. I could catch a potion… right? I put my hand up right in the path of the line. A glass bottle filled with green liquid landed in my hand. The skeleton looked at it, then made a series of loud clicking sounds. A witch appeared in the doorway, and stared at us. It looked just like a villager, but with a wart on its nose, a black witch hat, and purple robes. Okay, so I've got two mobs near me, both normally hostile. What the hell was going on? The skeleton made another series of loud clicking sounds

"Hmph." The witch said. "You're kidding, right? Why should I help this… kid?" She paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, why shouldn't I kill him? And for that matter, why haven't _you _killed him yet?" The witch smiled and jumped down. It leaned in close to the skeleton. "Think about how goood he would taste. Mmm…" The skeleton looked to me, like it was actually considering it.

"Umm…" I stammered.

The witch turned to me. "Oh, do you have something to say? Well, go ahead." I stared at her, afraid to say anything. "Do you even _know_ English? Wow." The skeleton made more clicks. "What? Are you sure you're not becoming retarded? You know, I might have something to get you back into shape." The skeleton shook its head.

Before the witch could say anything else, I spoke up. "Okay, somebody want to tell me what's going on here?"

"Well, well, well, the dog can speak. The bitch over there wants me to give you a place to stay, and I want to throw potions at you." I looked down to the potion still in my hand. I handed it back to her. "You're a bit dim, aren't you, boy?"

"What?"

The witch shook her head, like she was disappointed. "You just gave someone who wants to kill you a weapon. What is wrong with you?" The skeleton didn't let me answer, it just made more clicks toward the witch. "Oh, you're going to be like that, are you? No. Screw you."

My mind showed me the witch raising a potion and throwing it at the skeleton, and the skeleton melting. I had to stop that. Before she could reach into her bag, I grabbed my stun gun from my pocket. My mind made a circle right below her ribcage. I decided not to waste a cartridge. I activated it, and stuck it right where the circle was. She shook violently and fell to the soft grass with drool coming out of her mouth. _Dude, nice. _My mind told me. The skeleton looked from me to the witch, who was unconscious. I had never actually gotten to use my stun gun before… it did exactly what I wanted it to do. And I was lucky that it did!

The electricity traveling between the prongs made quite a lot of noise… and that attracted more skeletons. Every single one of them held a bow with an arrow drawn straight at me. Last time _I _checked, that was a bad thing. The skeleton I had saved stepped in front of them and made more clicks, then gestured to the witch. The others dropped their bows, picked up the witch, and walked off without hesitation. The skeleton drew in the dirt with its bow more, with really small letters.

**What is that? **It gestured toward my taser.

I put it away. "It delivers an electrical shock to its target." It tilted its head. "Like lightning."

**Oh. **It pointed to the witches hut. It was so small, I don't know how she actually _lived _in it. **Rest. I protect. **

I yawned. Now that it mentioned it, I haven't slept for quite a while. "I can't thank you enough." Climbed up into the witches hut looked around. It had a couple of chests and a weird stand with a yellow stick in it. My shoulder had stopped bleeding, so I put both my sock and my trench coat back on. I realized to late how stupid I was for putting my sock on, but it didn't really matter. Before I could fall asleep, the skeleton went through some of the chests and came back with a potion filled with red liquid. It held it out to me, and I drank it. The wound from the arrow healed, and it even stitched up my trench coat and removed the blood.

The skeleton sat down in the corner and watched the door as I slept. "What's with this skeleton? Why was it helping me?" I thought. "I guess I should just be thankful that it's helping me and not trying to kill me." I yawned again. You would be surprised how tired you are after falling from the sky in a bus, then running from mobs, dodging arrows, and finally meeting a living skeleton that pretty much saves your life. I drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep, staring at the skeleton.

**Authors note- Chapter number two is complete! If you want an idea of what Tev's stun gun looks like, search "Taser M26C." Yeah, it's a taser, I just have a habit of calling them stun guns. I'll try to stop that in the future. I know, I know, I got this chapter out kind of fast. I was sick today and decided to write. I hate ending it like that, so expect chapter three to be out within the next couple of days. It will introduce some of the mob talker characters! I hope you all enjoyed, reviews are always welcome! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

My parents. In the entire time I've been in Minecraft, I haven't thought about them once. Does that make me a bad person? Sure, I care about them, but at the moment, they aren't exactly high on my priority list. I awoke on the hard wood of the witch hut. The skeleton that protected me was nowhere in sight, it probably left before the sun came up. The hut was the same as it was when I fell asleep, a chest, a crafting table, a shovel, and what I assume is a brewing stand. Sure, the witch hut was shelter, but it wasn't exactly safe. There wasn't even a door. "Okay, I'll just take whatever I find in the chests and run like hell." I thought

It felt a bit awkward opening a _real _chest. Inside of it was a book and a single potion. Weird, I thought a witch would have more than this. Then again, a book is something that won't be very easy to find here. It was entitled "Mildred's notes." Mildred… seems like a fitting name for a witch. Of course, I opened the book and read it.

…

I couldn't understand a word of it. Why would she put the title in English and the rest of it in this cryptic language? The potion seemed to be another healing potion. That would surely come in handy. I put it in my backpack, just as something else caught my eye. Another book? This one was entitled "For Tev." That skeleton probably wrote this, but how did it know my name?

_Hello, Tev. You're probably wondering how I know your name, right? I kind of went through your backpack while you slept. Don't worry, I left everything the way it was. Anyway, I just can't thank you enough for saving my life in the village. I still don't understand why you would save a random skeleton. I don't know how I could ever repay you. My name is Yurei, but you probably don't care. I'm leaving just before sunrise. I don't know if I'll ever see you again, so I just needed to thank you. I'd suggest you stay away from other skeletons and zombies. I'll try to spread the word, so some of them might not go after you, but I can't guarantee that. Oh, and I've had some friends leave something at that dock of yours… it should help you a little. I hope to see you again, Goodbye, my friend!_

A skeleton named Yurei? The fuck? It- _she _seemed nice. She left something for me at my dock… "Oh, please let it be food," I whispered as my stomach growled. Worst case scenario, I would head back to the village, see if they had any food.

There was nothing outside the witch hut, just grass and trees. The door was facing the direction I came from, and I saw all the marks on the trees. At least I wasn't going to get lost. The forest was as empty as the first time I went through it. Over the hill, the Herobrine face still looked like it was about to collapse. I laughed at it one last time, and went back to my dock. In front of the dock was a chest. I half expected it to blow up in my face. Luckily, it didn't. Inside was a tarp like a hammock.

…

Well then. I don't know how that is going to help me. "Damn it!" I thought. There was no food in the chest. I sighed. As much as I wanted to sit in my chair and relax, I needed food. And shelter. I walked back up the hill and into the forest. You know, when you think about it, I'm pretty lucky that there's a village so close to my dock. I broke through the trees and came into the plain. It seemed so much smaller now that I wasn't running from my life. The village was pretty big for a Minecraft village.

But that wasn't what really caught my eye. It was the villagers. The last time I was here, they were all strange looking men. Now, they were all… women. Every single one of them. No longer the strange looking villagers with the unibrow and big noses, but women. And good-looking ones at that. Some of them were on the gravel road, some of them in houses, and some of them in a market-looking place. There were stands and different things on table. And food. Yes!

I walked up to the nearest one, avoiding as many people as possible. The stand had bread, carrots, and potatoes. The girl had long brown hair, wore a brown cloak, and had green eyes. "Do you need something?" She asked nicely.

"Umm… hi." Probability she would pull a weapon on me, 5.6%. "D-do you have any food I can buy?" I asked nervously.

She leaned in close. "You look familiar." Her eyes went wide. "You're the one who saved that skeleton." She said quietly.

"Y-yeah. Can I just buy some food?" My shoes suddenly became very interesting…

"Sure." She said. "How many emeralds do you have?"

Emeralds? Oh, right… Minecraft villagers like emeralds. "Damn." My stomach growled. "Guess I need to find food… somewhere else." I muttered.

She stared at me. "You don't have any emeralds, do you?" I shook my head.

I heard loud booms from behind me. Just like the first time I was here… The golem. I spun around and was staring at the iron golem. It, too, had changed. It was now a woman as well. She had light gray skin, short grey hair, short gray pants, and a grey vest. She looked a bit… exposed.

"You again?" She said, staring down at me. She may have been a girl now, but she was just as scary as the first time.

"Y-yeah… hi." I stammered.

She glared at me. "I think you should leave." She said bluntly.

I looked down. "I'm sorry… I'll just go." I turned and began walking away. These people obviously didn't want me there. And I sure as hell didn't want to be around them.

"Wait." A voice said behind me. It was the villager I was talking to before. She tried to walk toward me, but the golem stopped her.

"Don't go near him." The golem commanded.

The villager ducked under her arm and stopped in front of me. She handed me a small burlap bag. I opened it and saw… carrots and apples. Food! I only stared in shock.

"T… thank you!"

The girl watched as I looked in the bag. "Don't mention it." She went back to her stand. Why would she do that? She gave food to a stranger, to someone who saved something that tried to kill them. The golem pointed out of the village. I frowned, nodded, and walked out of the village.

I munched on a carrot as I walked through the forest. Everybody in that village, even the golem, had turned into women. What the hell? I didn't really care at that moment, though, I finally had food! Enough to last me a couple days. Though I probably wouldn't make it through the night… I pushed those thoughts from my head. Worst case scenario, I'd sleep beneath my dock. I could tie that hammock under there and sleep on it… couldn't I?

I don't know what I should do next. Just relax at my dock? Go back to the village and try to reason with the iron golem? Or even explore further? This forest wasn't a good place to be at night, no matter what.

As I stepped over a fallen log, I saw myself getting tackled to the ground. I quickly dropped to the ground, and the person sailed over me. My food scattered across the ground as she crashed to the ground. She wore a blue shirt, short blue shorts, and blue shoes. She had red eyes and purple hair with four red beads.

"What the hell?" I almost shouted at her.

She crossed her arms like a small child. Well, she _was _a small child, but it was still funny to see. "Silk!" she shouted.

"What?" I asked. Something blunt struck the back of my head, and my vision went black.

"Ugh. Why do _I _have to watch the prisoner?" I heard a feminine voice ask.

"Because you would go and sleep on the couch if you didn't have _something_ to do." Another feminine voice. "We'll decide what to do with him soon. Besides, why are you complaining? All you have to do is ask him questions."

The first person sighed. I heard a door open and close, probably the second voice leaving. I had something over my head, a bag of some sort. My hands were tied behind my back with rope, and my legs were tied to the chair I was sitting in. Quite a pickle I've gotten myself into…

"You're awake, aren't you?" the girl said to me. I imagined an eraser, and erased the sack in front of my eyes. Yeah. I can do that. Gives me a headache, though. The girl wore a brownish-red bikini, and golden boots and gauntlets. She had blond hair, yellow eyes, and two eye-looking clips in her hair. She sat in a chair directly across from me.

I nodded slowly. She smiled. "Well, you're probably wondering where you are, am I right?" I nodded again. "I'll bet you are." She continued staring at me. "You're boring." I saw my trench coat and my backpack on a table on the other side of the room. The woman got up, grabbed my backpack, and sat back down. "Let's see what we've got in here." She said with a smile.

She unzipped it and grabbed my swiftness potion. She studied it and set it down next to her. Next was my taser. She held it up to me. "What's this?" I was about to answer, but words appeared on the wall. _Shut up. _

"Oh, right, you can't see it…" She continued taking things out of my bag, one after the other. My knife was still in my pocket, if I could get to it, I could escape. She didn't read either of the books, but she did learn my name. "Ah, so you're Tev. Interesting name…"

She got up and leaned in close to me. "As much as I'd like to have some fun with you, I need to ask you some questions." She sat back down and crossed her legs. "What is your name?"

She already knew my name. What the hell? "T-tev."

She held up four fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Are you retarded?" I said. "Why did I say that?!" I screamed in my head.

The woman glared at me. She got up and grabbed my chin. "You'd better watch your mouth. We're already probably going to kill you, and you want to have _some _chance at survival." She smiled and sat back down. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Mmm… you're young." I really wish they would just kill me already. This was just getting weird. "Why are you here?"

"Because you guys knocked me out and took me here."

The woman leaned forward. "Alright, smartass, let's see how many punches you can take before you realize that we decide whether you live or die. Don't piss us off." She pulled back her hand to punch me. I moved my head out of the way, and her hand hit the wall behind me. "Ah!" she exclaimed.

She turned back to me, looking pretty angry. She raised her other hand for another punch. "You… you broke my hand you SON OF A BI-"

"Blazette!" someone shouted. Blazette's hand stopped. She continued to glare at me. "Step away from him." The voice commanded. Blazette put her hands down and stepped away, still glaring. Standing in the doorway was another woman. She wore a wedding dress, white gloves, and a ghast hat. She had reddish-orange eyes, long white hair, and was very pretty.

"Blazette, leave. Now!" she ordered. Blazette grumbled and walked out the door, holding her broken hand. The woman in the ghast hat shut the door behind her, and sat down in the chair in front of me. She grinned. "I'm sorry about that." She put her hand on my shoulder. "I won't get so angry at you. What is your name?"

"T-tev." I stammered.

She smiled at me. "Hello, Tev. My name is Charloette." She frowned. "Are you afraid?" I nodded. "I can tell. Don't worry, as long as you answer my questions truthfully, you'll be fine. Okay?" her voice was so soothing, I almost forgot that I was probably going to die.

"O-okay…"

She held up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I said nothing. She smiled. "I didn't expect you to get it. Why are you here? This area I mean, we kind of kidnapped you."

"I… don't know."

"What do you mean? How did you get here?"

"I fell from the sky in a big hunk of metal, landed in the ocean, and swam here." I said quickly.

She stared at me. "You'll understand if I have trouble believing that."

"I… if I was m-making it up… wouldn't I have said something better?"

Charloette nodded. "That's a good point. Next question. How would you describe yourself in one word?"

"Misanthrope."

She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… okay. Now, the most important question… Who are you allied with?"

What? "What?"

She leaned in closer. "Who are you allied with?"

"I… I don't know what that means."

She frowned. "If you don't answer this question, I'm afraid your chance of survival is zero."

I just sat there, stunned. "I'm… going to die." I said as I slumped down.

Charloette put her finger to my chin and made me look at her. "You don't have to die. Just tell me who you are allied with."

"I don't know what that means!" I almost shouted. "I've been here for almost two days, the only place I've gone is a village and my dock!"

She bit her lip. "Would you excuse me for a minute?" She got up and ran out of the room.

"This is my chance…" I whispered. I stood up and reached into my pocket. I grabbed my knife, flipped it open, and slowly cut the bindings. When my hands were free, I stretched and cut the bindings on my feet. They were looser.

When all the rope was cut, I flipped my knife closed and ran to the door. There were no windows in the room, so I had to go out the door. I opened it slowly and saw a hallway. I ran out into the hallway and around a corner. No windows in the hallway, I have no idea where I am relative to outside. I reached up to scratch my head, and noticed that the sack was still on. I quickly ripped it off and continued down the hallways. I passed a stairway, and I saw Blazette, Charloette, and some other girls talking. One of them saw me, shouted, and pointed up. Without hesitation, everybody started chasing me.

Not good! I saw that the hallway I was in came to an end, so I did the one thing I could. I ran into a random room to my left. I didn't look at the room, the only thing I saw was the window inside it. I slammed the door shut, and I _think_ locked it. The people on the other side of the door started slamming into it. They would break it down, no doubt about that, but maybe I could be gone by then. I hit the window with my knife three times before it broke. I was almost three stories up! The door flew open as I slipped the knife back in my pocket. Before I could turn around, somebody hit me and my vision went black… again.

I awoke with a bag over my head, again. I erased the sack, and saw my surroundings. I was outside, with my hands tied behind my back, kneeling on the grass. In front of me was a woman with a bow. She wore short gray pants, a hat with a skeleton on it, gray gloves and shoes, and a grey vest that… covered very, very little. She had silver hair and silver eyes. Somebody grabbed my head and jerked it up.

"He's awake." Blazette. The girl in front of me nodded and notched an arrow. Blazette knelt down next to me. "You should've just answered the questions. This is what you get for disrespecting us."

"Respect is earned, bitch." That felt kind of good. Sure, not the best idea, but hey, I was going to die!

"What did you call me?!" she shouted at me. I saw her hitting me in the head… I threw myself back into her, she toppled and her punch missed. She started to scream, but Charloette stopped her.

"Blazette, he's already dead." She grabbed my shoulders and forced me back to me knees. "Go ahead, Yurei." Yurei? That sounded familiar… Where did I know that from? She pulled back the arrow and aimed it at me. I moved out of the way of the line, and she missed. Silence. Yurei stared at me with wide eyes. She shot and missed again. Charloette clamped down on my shoulders and held me in place.

Yurei pulled the arrow back and aimed it at me. Wait a minute… "Yurei." I said. She hesitated and looked at me. "Th… That tarp doesn't help me at all in this situation."

She lowered her bow. "Ta… tarp?" she dropped the bow and walked toward me.

"Yurei, what are you doing?" Charloette said. "Kill him!" Yurei ignored her and continued walking. Charloette released my shoulders and stepped back. Yurei put her hand on my head and took off the bag.

"T-Tev!" she said, and hugged me.

"Please, get off me." I said. Life or death situation, I still hate other people.

She stopped hugging me. "Sorry." I stood up and looked behind me. The only other people there were Charloette and Blazette.

"Yurei. Do you know this boy?" Charloette asked.

"This is the guy I was telling you about! The one who saved me from that golem in the village."

"Really?" Charloette was obviously surprised. Yurei nodded. Charloette looked down. "Tev… You saved her and I tried to have you killed… I'm so sorry…"

"It… it's okay." Damn, that was unusually hard to say… Charloette looked to Blazette and gestured toward me. She just glared at me. "No need to apologize." I said quickly.

Yurei stepped next to me. "Sun's going down, we should go inside." Charloette and Blazette walked toward the house with Yurei pushing me in behind them. The building looked like a huge mansion made out of wood, big enough to fit a lot of people.

But I didn't want to go in. "No, stop." I pushed Yurei's hands off of me. "I don't want to go in there."

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"I mean, I just want to go back to my dock."

Yurei frowned, she didn't seem to get it. Charloette explained for me. "Tev here hates people. He doesn't want to stay with us because we're… people…"

"Oh." Yurei looked at me. "Tev, I hate to say it, but you don't really have a choice."

"W-what?" I didn't like the sound of that…

"Look, you don't understand this place. You don't know anything about it. And… if you go back to your dock… you won't survive two more nights. You need to go with us." I won't live two more nights? What does that mean?

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly worried. Hey, you would be too.

"If you come with us, I'll explain everything."

I stopped. It was a tough choice… I guess I needed to look at it realistically. If I didn't go with them, according _to _them, I would die. But if I went with them, there was always the chance of them killing me. Damn, thinking everybody I meet is out to kill me gets tiring…

I looked down. "Tev, please. I don't want you to die, you're a good man." Yurei looked to Charloette and Blazette. "And I'm sure they would think the same if they got to know you. Just like everybody else!"

Wait, what? "Ev… everybody else? There are… more people?"

"Oh, Yurei…" Charloette put her hand on her head. "Why did you say that?"

How many more people were there? "Why do we care about this kid again?" Blazette crossed her arms. "Don't we have more important things to do?"

Charloette looked at her, she seemed angry. "More important than saving a person's life? Don't you forget why we're here, Blazette!"

Blazette sighed and looked away. Yurei grabbed my hand. "Tev… I know that you don't want to be around us. I can't say I get it, but you _need _to go with us."

They seemed really convinced that I was going to die without them. I, myself, was convinced that they would try to throw me off a cliff the second I stepped inside. But, hey, if these people lived here, they had food. And shelter. Maybe they could protect me from all the mobs… Guess I really _don't _have any other option…

I sighed and looked down. "Fine. I'll… go with you."

"Yay!" Yurei hugged me. I quickly pushed her off of me. "Oh, sorry." She said as she pulled me into the house, behind Charloette and Blazette.

Inside was a hallway with a door on each side. The hallway led to what looked like a living room, with two more hallways. At the end of those hallways were stairways leading upstairs. Blazette wasted no time and walked away, leaving me with Charloette and Yurei.

Charloette gestured toward the couch and yawned. "You'll sleep on the couch tonight. In the morning we'll try to explain everything to you. Okay?"

"O-okay."

"And Tev…" Charloette stared at me. "There's no need to be scared anymore. Nobody here will hurt you. I promise." I nodded slowly. "Good. Goodnight." She walked down the hallway and out of sight.

"We really are just trying to help. Trust us. I'll tell the others you're here, so they don't think you're an intruder when they come downstairs." Yurei smiled and went upstairs, leaving me alone.

As I was laying on the couch, I thought over what I would do in the morning. I knew I had to find my trench coat and backpack. After that, I have no clue. I guess I should listen to what these people have to say. The room I was in had turned almost pitch black. I shut my eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep. Running for your life and almost getting killed really tires you out! I'm still uncertain how long I'll be able to tolerate being with these people. Yurei is nice enough, so is Charloette, and Blazette hates me. What are the others like?

Wonder what tomorrow will bring…

**Author's Notes- I know, I know, I took a long  
time getting this one out. Something came up and I couldn't use my computer  
during the week. I won't be able to use it this week either. Feel free to PM me with  
any suggestions you may have. Please don't feel bad if I don't put your  
suggestions in, I already have a (slight) plan of where I'm going. The next  
chapter may take a while to be published. I'm going to map out the future of  
this story so that I can make everything flow a lot better. And so that I can have some confidence in what I write. It's not all too fun when you feel like every word you type is ruining the story. Sorry about the  
wait in advance. And as always, any reviews are welcome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, who am I kidding? No way could I sleep on that couch, anybody in this house could come down here and do whatever they wanted. I slept for a good couple hours, I think, but I couldn't fall back asleep. The room was still pretty dark; I could barely make out the couch I was laying on. The probability that a person would come down here is 88%! Way, way too high! I sat up. Could I find my stuff in the middle of the night? Nobody would be awake to stop me. Then again, I probably couldn't find it in the dark.

_*Click* _

I jumped up. The light in one of the hallways was on, and footsteps were coming downstairs. "I need to hide!" I thought. The only place I could think of was the other hallway, so I made my way toward it. I stopped on the other side of the doorway, just out of sight. The footsteps reached the room, then the couch, and stopped.

A slight giggle, "Come out, come out." It was a feminine voice, but no way was I going to risk a peek. "I know you're here." I didn't move. "Hiding, are we? Do I really intimidate you?" more giggles. I waited a good five minutes before the voice spoke again. "Hmmph." The footsteps left the room, seeming disappointed.

It took quite a while for me to walk back into the room. See, now _this_ is why I couldn't sleep on the couch! But I _had _to sleep. Who knows what will happen tomorrow? The couch didn't seem welcoming… well, I guess if I can't sleep on the couch, I'll sleep on the floor. I flopped down and closed my eyes, staring at the hallway. Would another person come down? Would I be awake fast enough to escape if they did? _Sleep._ Well, I don't know how it happened, but I managed to fall asleep on the cold, wood floor.

* * *

"Hi, mister!" My eyes shot open to see a small girl.

"Ah!" I shouted, surprised. I grabbed her by the hips and lifted her above my head, ready to throw. A slight over reaction… maybe. She screamed as she was lifted, but somebody shouted at me before I could finish the motion.

"Tev! Put her down!" I stopped. What the hell was I doing? Was I really going to throw a five-year-old across the room? Yes, yes I was. I set her down and she ran, crying, over to Yurei. The little girl wore a grey skirt, a grey… half shirt thingy, and a silverfish hat. She had grey eyes and short grey hair. "Wow, even the children look… exposed." I thought.

"Keep that big meanie away from me!" the small girl shouted.

Yurei was glaring at me, and I was just standing there like a dumbass. "Silvia, go play outside." Silvia seemed upset, obviously, but walked out the door. Yurei put her hands on her hips. "Tev, care to explain what that was?" she stepped closer, and I stepped back.

I paused. What could I say? Seriously. "Umm… I was going to… chuck her across the room."

She took another step. "Well, at least you're honest. I guess she gave you a good scare, huh?" I nodded slowly. "Did you sleep well… there on the floor?"

"N-not really. Somebody decided to pay me a visit… so I didn't get much sleep."

Footsteps from the hallway. "Oh, cry some more." Blazette, followed by Charloette. Blazette's hand seemed healed, that was odd.

"Good morning, Tev!" Charloette greeted me.

"Morning." I muttered. "Take a seat, please. We have to discuss something with you." She told me. I, reluctantly, sat down on the couch with Charloette next to me and Yurei and Blazette on two separate chairs. "While we understand that it may not be your first choice, living in this house is really your _only _choice."

"I… don't like where this is going." I scooted to the edge of the couch, as far away from Charloette as I could get.

"If you want to live here, you've got to follow some rules." Blazette said angrily. She didn't seem thrilled with the idea of me living here. Neither was I.

"Yes…" Charloette continued. "Sorry, but it must be done. First thing-"

"Ya' got any weapons on you?" Blazette interrupted. I debated showing them my knife. If I did, I would lose the only weapon I had. But if they found out I had it later, I'd get kicked out for sure. I grabbed it and pulled it out, not opening it. Blazette laughed. "No, seriously." I put it away. "Do you have any weapons on you?" I held it up again. "It's not as funny the second time."

"Okay, that's a no." Charloette said. "First rule, we don't want you to have any possible weapons." Anything can be a weapon. "Second rule: we don't want you making any threatening gestures toward anybody in the house. That includes harming or attempting to harm anyone." I looked at Yurei. She nodded slightly.

"I… almost threw Silvia…"

She stared at me seriously. "I was going to give you one warning about it. I assumed that somebody would freak you out, but come on, she's just a kid."

Blazette stared daggers at me. "If you _ever _do anything like that again, I'm gonna-"

"He gets it, Blazette. Rule three: no leaving the house unless supervised by a member of the household."

"What? Are you serious?"

Charloette nodded. "We want to keep an eye on you. As much as you may hate it, it's to keep you safe."

"Safe from what, damn it?"

Blazette silenced Charloette. "It doesn't matter what. What matters is that we're saving your ass. I think you just need to trust us and stop asking so many questions."

Trust? How could I trust them? I barely trusted my own mother!

Charloette put her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. We know you don't trust us. We'll explain everything to you later."

I brushed her hand away. "Are those the only rules?"

"Yeah. Until you fuck up and we have to restrict something else." Blazette glared at me.

"Do you think you can abide by these rules?" Charloette asked.

"Ye… yes."

"Great. I'm outta here." Blazette got up and left the house.

"Can I ask…?" I began.

"Yes?"

"Why does she seem to hate me?"

Charloette stopped and thought about it. "Well, she said you broke her hand, and then you called her a bitch." she explained.

I looked down. "Oh… Do you think she would forgive me if I apologized to her?"

Yurei chuckled. "No. She's upset that you even get to be here."

"Whatever…" I shook my head. The front door opened and Silvia came running back in.

"Yurei! Yurei! Come outside and play with me!"

"Heh… Alright, coming!" Yurei ran after Silvia and left the house, leaving me with Charloette.

She stared at me, smiling. "Umm…" I stammered.

"Oh, sorry!" she looked down.

"So…" she looked back up to me. "I can't leave the house. What should I do for fun?"

"Well…" she thought for a minute. "We've got a library. You could read. We've also got a music room. Do you play anything?"

I wonder what kind of instruments they have on this planet… "N-nothing very well."

She frowned. "Maybe I could teach you sometime."

"I… really wouldn't like that."

She laughed. "I didn't think you would! The library is upstairs and to the left, on the right side of the end of the hallway. The music room is across from it."

"Okay… T-thanks."

Charloette smiled and leaned in close. "Tev, please. There's no need to be afraid of us." She stood up. "Have fun." She said as she walked upstairs and out of sight.

So I've got books and _maybe _an instrument I know how to play. Not much, but it's better than sitting here… waiting for more people to come down… I got up and walked toward the stairs. Should I go and read, or see what instruments they have? I stepped into the hallway. What would I do if they _did _have something I could play? It could be some comforting familiarity in this world, I suppose. I turned left and headed for the library. Music could wait; maybe I could find some history books, that would be helpful.

"Hi there."

I froze. Right in front of me was a young girl. She wore a gray jacket with black stripes on the sleeves and black and grey striped pants. She had red eyes and hip-length purple hair with four red beads. She stood right in front of me, smiling.

I just stared at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she started to feel her face. I shook my head, and she crossed her arms. "Then what is it?" she paused. "Oh, that's right. You hate us."

"W-well, not _hate_ -"

"I get it." She held out her hand. "My name's Silk." I didn't take her hand. "Look, I just wanted to say I was sorry for knocking you out." Oh yeah, she was the one who brought me here. That little girl in blue said her name just before I got hit in the back of the head.

"It's fine. According to you guys… I would be dead right now if you hadn't."

"Hey, that's right! You should be _thanking _me!" She said jokingly.

"Th… thanks."

She chuckled. "I was joking, man. Where are you headed?"

"Library."

"Oh, it's right over here." She led me to the door at the end of the hallway. "Feel free to read anything you like."

"Thank you."

"I'm guessing you want me to go away…" she looked down.

Aww, man, she seemed so sad… "You can…" she looked up. "…stay if you want." Silk smiled.

"Silk, Silk!" A girl in blue ran down the hallway. It was the same one who had tried to tackle me the day before… "Silk! Come check this out!"

Silk looked to me and smiled weirdly. "We'll continue this later." "The hell does _that _mean?" I thought. Silk ran down the hall with the girl in blue right behind her. Well, that's the second time a kid saved me from one of these people…

I entered the library. It was amazing! I mean, it was small, but the walls were covered in bookshelves, all crammed full of books! There was a large table in the center of the room with books stacked on top of it. It had no windows, and was lit with a rather large chandelier hanging above the table. I needed to find a world history book of some sort… I began searching the shelves. None of the books had titles, so I had to flip through them quickly. And I was getting nowhere quickly. Not a single book anywhere had a title, and not a single book seemed to be even non-fiction. Words were written on a books cover, but it wasn't an actual title: _Unreported employment. _

What did _that _mean? "Hmm…" I said aloud. "Unreported employment is employment not reported to the state. It's a form of tax evasion, and is a major factor of the underground economy. Any part of that sentence could be the meaning behind it… Unreported means nothing here, tax evasion, also nothing… Underground… Wait a minute…" I dropped down and looked under the table. There was nothing there. I don't know how I come to these conclusions.

But then I noticed something. One of the floorboards was pushed up slightly. I dug my fingernails under the board and pulled it up. Under it was a small hole with a single book, bound in white leather. It had no title. I leaned against a table leg, stared at it for a while. Why would someone put a book there? Did that mean it was hiding something? Well, I'm not going to find out anything by staring at the cover.

…

All of the pages were filled with odd symbols, it was completely illegible. I quickly flipped through all of the pages. Every single one of them was filled with these odd symbols. All but one, where a note was tucked away. It was covered in sloppy English handwriting. It looked like they wrote left to right, then turned the paper and wrote sideways. It was still legible, but it was an odd way to write. On the back was more of the odd symbols, I couldn't read it.

_Date- 542_

_Ancient's Last Entry_

_They're coming for me tonight. I know. I can feel it. I can see it. These monsters…they want to kill me. But my death will be the end of more than just a life. It will be the extinction of a species. I'm the last human alive. I know it, I do, but I didn't care up until now. I thought I could live in peace with their armies. The Enders, the Skeletons, the Nether armies, they have all been so kind to me. The commander of the Ender army… her name is Elaine. We got married not too long ago, not that any of you care. I wonder what year you're reading this in… what does history say of me? Am I criminal? Or am I the last good human being in the world? _

_My name is Ancient, as evident by the title of this sheet. No, that is not my real name. Duh. We humans came to this world long, long ago. I'm 22, I wasn't there. But my mind has shown me more about it than any other human knows. I won't go into detail about the beginning of the universe, my time is limited. Not limited enough to not have some fun with my last words, of course. There's always time for fun. I just told Elaine to leave the building. She's the commander of a fucking army, she'd be fine if she stayed, but it wouldn't do me any good. _

_I have longed for death for a long, long time.. Today I will finally get my wish. When those other humans decided they were above the monsters on some imaginary totem pole, I thought they were bat-shit crazy. And that's by MY standards! So, I stayed out of it. I built this building and lived in solitude. Some of the armies passed me by, and I outright told them who I was. A few of them admired me, like the Enders. They admired the bravery I showed when I told them I was human, and they admired my compassion for the monsters. I fell in love with their commander, something I have never regretted. Elaine, by far, has been the best part of my life. I miss her so much, but she's only been gone for a few minutes. Will she miss me? I don't know._

_I'm the last human that still sees the monsters as equals. Well, to be fair, I'm the last human alive. These people coming for me think it will be some sort of achievement for their entire race. "We've eradicated an entire race!" they'll say. It doesn't seem like it's about ME, it seems to be the principle of the matter. Humans are going to disappear from this world. Even if I were to live, there still wouldn't be any females. Oh well, I suppose. These monsters can live on their own. Humans are terrible anyway, look how quickly we turned and thought we were superior to this almost identical race. Funny how that works, isn't it?_

_I just don't care anymore. You've probably stopped reading this already. I'll wrap this up. A wise man once said "History is written by the victors." The monsters are the victors, and I'll just become a milestone. Remember, whoever you are, that not all humans are the horrible beings we'll be portrayed as. The date is 524. I am the last human to walk this world. And when I put my quill down, I'm going to walk out that door and fuck up their army. I'm sorry I couldn't do more, my friends. And to the monsters, should you ever read this: Regardless of what happens, regardless of all that you do after this, regardless of what you have done… I forgive you._

_For Elaine. I'll always love you. -Ancient._

I reread the paper a few times. Did I read that right? This guy, Ancient, was the last human to ever live? Who were these monsters he was talking about? And armies? And… and… what?! Well, this _was _Minecraft, I guess I didn't expect for there to be many people. But if this guy really was the last human, then what did that make Yurei? And Blazette? And Charloette? And all of the others? I had to figure this out… I placed the book back and crawled out from under the table. Nobody was in the room or the hallway, but Yurei and Silk were sitting on the couch.

"Hi, Tev!" Silk greeted me with a smile.

Wait, what was I doing? I could just say "Are you guys human?" What if they weren't human? What if they were those monsters that paper was talking about?

"Umm…" I stammered. What should I ask? "What year is it?"

They looked at me strangely. "What, have you been living under a rock?" Silk said.

"Oh, shush." Yurei said to her. "We don't measure time that way anymore. If we did… I think it would be around 1700. It could be like, 700 for all I know, though."

Holy shit. "Does… the year… 542 mean anything?"

"Seriously, come on, man." Silk said. "Are you testing us or something? Do you think we're retarded?"

"Silk, he's serious. But I would like to know how you don't know about that…"

What should I do? No way was I going to lie to them… But I couldn't tell them the whole truth, either! That's it… Probability of success: 82.4%!

"I'd… rather not get into it. I don't know much about all this stuff, okay? I'm sorry." I looked down. "Perfect." I thought. And I didn't lie.

Yurei got up and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Tev, you don't need to tell us. The year 542 is a pretty big year, actually. I assume you already knew that, since you asked…"

"Yeah." Silk interjected. "542 was the year that the last of those vile humans were eradicated like the animals they were."

…

"Yep." Yurei said. "I'm glad they're not here anymore. Could you imagine if they were?"

Silk chuckled. "If they were, we wouldn't be."

_Well, that's not good, _my mind told me. "W-what was wrong with the humans?"

They both laughed. "Are you kidding?" Silk laughed more. "Us monsters helped them all survive, then they turn and think their all soooo much better than us. They try to kill us off, so the monsters killed every single one of them."

Well at least they might not hate _me._ I consider myself equal to beetles. "Was… Was _every _human bad?"

"Well…" Yurei began. "My parents used to tell me stories about humans who fought with the mobs, and humans who lived like hermits to avoid the war. I don't know if they were even real to begin with. I don't think they were. Either way, they were killed too."

However much I don't want it to be true, I more or less know it is. The genocide of an entire race on this planet seems farfetched, but I know how bad humans are. I don't think these monsters are any better, though. But believing themselves better than equals is what humans do, and now they're gone… wait. If all of them are dead… does that mean that these people… are the monsters? These girls… are monsters.

"Tev?" Yurei frowned. "What's wrong? Are we upsetting you?"

I shook my head and looked back to her. "No…" Hang on a minute… if every one of them was killed, there had to be some major difference… something that let the monsters tell the difference. Not good! "How could they tell the difference between the two?"

"Well, we're almost identical to them. They used to be able to tell them apart easily, but however they did it, they kept it a secret, from _everybody_."

"You seem really interested in the humans." Silk raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because… because there was an almost identical species that we shared the planet with at one point. Of course I'm interested."

Silk said something else, but I didn't hear her. I was busy watching myself get tackled by Blazette. _Don't move, _my mind ordered. What?! I'm supposed to let her tackle me? That doesn't sound pleasant.

Yurei's eyes followed Blazette as she crept up behind me. "Damn it." I muttered, just before getting thrown to the ground, with Blazette on top of me.

"Oh, did I startle you?" she laughed.

"Blazette, was that really necessary?" Charloette was right behind her.

Blazette got off me and I stood up. "Hey, you said I was gonna be training with him, right?"

"W-what?" I said. I don't like where this is going…

"That's right!" Blazette grinned evilly. "You and me get to fight. Won't that be fun?" She chuckled.

I just stared at them. Charloette sighed. "Sorry, Tev. We want you to be able to defend yourself, so Blazette is going to train you.

"No." No way was I going to fight Blazette. I had confidence in myself, sure, but I'd prefer not to fight _anybody_.

Charloette frowned. "You don't want to be able to be on your own? You can't leave if you can't fight. And if you can't leave, you have to stay with us." That's a _very _good point. But I can already fight.

"Quit being a bitch." Blazette snorted. "Afraid to hit a girl?"

"I don't want to hit _anybody._" I said nervously. There were four people in that room, I was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Nonviolence will not help you here. That is not a trait that your enemy will share." Charloette said.

"My… enemy? Who am I going to fight?"

"That's not important right now." Charloette persisted. "What _is _important is that you can defend yourself!"

"No way."

Blazette put her hand up to silence both me and Charloette. "I'll tell you what, Tev. If you can beat me in a fight, right here, right now, I won't train you. It will show us that you can already defend yourself. How's that?"

Right here, in this room… I looked around. There was a fireplace on one side, hallways on two others, then a wall with a painting on it, with a door on either side. There were two couches, a few chairs, and a coffee table. But I couldn't use those as weapons, I probably couldn't even lift them. My mind highlighted a good-sized blanket. That's perfect!

"Umm…"

"Out with it." Blazette said impatiently.

"What… will be considered a win?" I asked.

"_When_ you can't get up, I win. If I can't get up, you win." Even better! "No powers, or abilities, whatever you call them." What? What the hell does that mean? Oh, right… These girls are monsters. Blazette can probably fly. And shoot fireballs. Damn! Well, at least she can't do that during this fight!

"Umm… okay."

"Everyone else, leave the room." Charloette ordered, and everyone obliged.

I stood opposite from Blazette, right next to the blanket that would win me the fight. Hopefully.

"Ready?" I nodded uncertainly. "Go!"

Blazette raised her fists and stared at me. I immediately went for the blanket, holding it by the two top corners, like a matador. Blazette was right in front of a chair. She was making this almost too easy, it seemed.

She laughed. "What do you think you're doing? You're going to fight me with a _blanket_?" she kept laughing.

I just kept staring, waiting for her to stop. I took a few steps toward her. She has to be in front of that chair for this to work, I couldn't let her gain and ground. She stopped laughing and raised her fists, ready for me to make a move. What was she thinking…? Did she expect me to drop the blanket and try to punch her? That's what I would be expecting. The two of us stood there, staring at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. I was waiting for her to talk again, when she wouldn't be expecting it.

"Are we gonna-" She started.

I didn't let her finish. I threw the blanket vertically into the air between us, blocking our views of each other. Before it could hit the ground, I jumped head-first into it, throwing Blazette onto the chair. She was too shocked to move, exactly as planned. I grabbed opposite corners of it and jumped over the chair. The two corners were in my hand, and the rest of the blanket was wrapped around Blazette on the other side of the chair. She tried to pull the blanket off, but she was too late. I pulled back on the corners as hard as I could, then tied the two together. Sure, it _sounds _easy, but it's actually really hard to do when somebody is struggling on the other side!

"What the hell?!" she shouted. I kept holding the knot, then loosened my grip, and eventually let go. She still couldn't break out. After a few minutes she stopped struggling and glared at me.

"Do… I win?" Charloette, Yurei, and Silk walked up behind me.

"Holy… shit." Silk stared at Blazette.

"Tev… how did you… you… you won!" Yurei said.

* * *

I was sitting down on something in the music room, I didn't care what it was. Charloette had untied Blazette, who shook my hand and left the building without another word. The other three girls were amazed that I beat her, and made that_ abundantly_ clear. After they calmed down, I left and went to the music room. I was so tired of being around them. They may not be human, but they're just as bad in my eyes.

**_*CREAK*_**

The door swung open and Charloette stepped in. "We need to talk." She sat down and stared at me.

"W-what is it?" I asked.

"I still think you need to train with Blazette."

"Why?!"

"You don't know this place. If you can't fight, you're dead." She said seriously.

"And why is that? You st-still haven't told me."

"Can't you just trust me on this? There's no way it ends badly for you, I'm trying to help! If one of us pulls a weapon or does whatever you're afraid of, then you can fight back! Isn't that what you want?" she insisted.

"Didn't I just prove I can fight back? I don't like violence, _that's _why I don't want to fight. Not because I _can't_."

She paused, and looked at the ground. "You… don't like violence?" Without warning, she jumped up and wrapped her hands around my throat, pushing me against the wall. "Alright, just who the hell are you?"

"W-w-what?" I croaked.

"You tell me you've fallen from the sky, then you expect us to believe that you've been living here all your life. And all the while, you haven't learned _anything _about the world _and _you haven't accustomed to fighting?" Her grip tightened. "_Who the hell are you?_"

I couldn't answer with my windpipe being crushed, but she kept talking. Charloette started hovering, taking me with her. "Not only that, but you tell us that you don't trust us, and that you hate every single one of us. Is it that you hate sentient beings in general, or that you hate _monsters_? Huh?" I continued clawing at her hands, and she let go, dropping me to the ground. "Answer me." She commanded.

"I… I…"

"You better start talking."

"I… I don't just hate monsters. But…" I stood up and looker her in the eyes. "…it seems like I have every right to, doesn't it? I met you guys when you _kidnapped _me. Not because you rescued me out of the goodness of your heart, or whatever you believe happened." My voice was a lot calmer than I expected it to be. She looked down like she was thinking. "Then _you _try to have Yurei kill me. And _then _you tell me I can't leave the house because it's dangerous, but you won't even tell me what that danger is! And now you're accusing me of what, not being a monster? How the hell do you expect me to trust you, let alone _like you?!_" Damn. Saying that felt good.

Charloette dropped to the ground. She just stared at me for a while, not moving. Then she exhaled slightly, and started to cry. "What the hell?" I thought. She started to sob in front of me, then fell to her knees. Seriously, what the hell? She was just about to kill me, and now she's crying.

"T-Tev. I'm so, so s-sorry." She snorted, got up, and hugged me. "You're right, I'm awful." She held me closer. I have the sinking feeling that she's going to stab me in the back. "I don't know what I was th-thinking, of _course _you're a monster. What else would you be? I promise… I'll t-tell you everything you need to know. I won't make you train with Blazette, if you don't want to." She paused and shoved herself away, realizing what she was doing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Charloette… It's okay. You're not awful, you're a great person." She looked up to me. "You were just trying to protect your friends. And you don't need to tell me anything right now if you don't want to. Okay?"

She smiled with tears still in her eyes and stood up. "T-thank you, Tev. I don't know how you can forgive me after that… I guess you want me to leave you alone now, don't you…?" She looked down, apparently sad.

"I think… I'd like some time alone."

She frowned and nodded. "Okay."

"L-look, it's still nothing against you personally." I said, trying to cheer her up.

"I know. I'll go. I'm sorry, Tev." Before I could say anything else she bolted out the door, leaving me alone.

Wait… what just happened? Charloette comes in, tries to kill me, starts crying, and leaves. Seriously, what?! I sat down on a bench and put my head in my hands. What is going on…? I'm in Minecraft! There are monsters that seem to be humans, and the _real _humans are extinct. What does that mean for me? What will they do if they find out I'm human? Will they kill me, or put me on display in some kind of zoo? Maybe cut me open to see what's inside if me? Or will they keep me locked up in the basement like some freak? Maybe all of them? Seems like something they would do, they're still people, after all.

I leaned back on the bench and put my elbows on something, still thinking about what just happened. Hmm… What was I leaning on? I looked behind me and saw… a piano! I love the piano, maybe I could play something…

**Authors Notes- I took a _very _long time getting this one out, and for that, sorry :P But to make it up to you, I made this one almost twice the length of the others. The next one might be a bit shorter, though, but that means it will be released faster :) That fight scene between Blazette and Tev was pretty quick, but don't worry, they won't all be like that. And Tev won't win all of them, he's only human. Sorry about that sudden end, I kind of got a block there, I had absolutely no idea how to end it. Also, as most of you have probably noticed, I'm switching between past and present tense writing quite a bit. If it annoys you guys, I'll go back and fix it and try to stop doing it in the future. If it doesn't I'll probably continue it the way it is, or change it if it starts to annoy ME :P As always, suggestions and/or reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated, thanks for reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Charloette's Point of View)**

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I do that to him? I'm such an idiot! I was slumped up against the door to the music room, not making it three steps before collapsing. I really hoped Tev couldn't hear my sobs through the door, that would probably make him feel worse. Maybe I should go in and apologize to- No! He doesn't want anything to do with us, he just wants to be alone. I have to respect that.

I got up, but before I could leave, a sweet sound filled my ears. "What is that?" I thought. What else would I be thinking? The music was coming from behind the door. Was Tev playing it? It doesn't sound like it's coming from a jukebox… Slowly, very slowly, I opened the door just enough so I could see through.

No way! I saw Tev sitting at something called a piano. Nobody in my house knew how to use it; it was just here when we got here. How did _he _know how to play it? There were soft footsteps behind me. Yurei and Silk came over, looking confused. I motioned for them to come closer, and to check out what Tev was doing. They stared at him. Nobody said a word. We didn't want to distract him, he was playing such… beautiful music. After a bit, he started singing along with it! His voice was amazing! I could tell that Silk and Yurei thought so too.

* * *

"_Life it seems, will fade away  
Drifting further every day  
Getting lost within myself  
Nothing matters no one else  
I have lost the will to live  
Simply nothing more to give  
There is nothing more for me  
Need the end to set me free_

Things not what they used to be  
Missing one inside of me  
Deathly lost, this can't be real  
Cannot stand this hell I feel  
Emptiness is filling me  
To the point of agony  
Growing darkness taking dawn  
I was me, but now he 's gone…

"

* * *

The words coming from his mouth were… Morbid, to say the least. Why did he choose _this _to sing? It seemed like he was contemplating suicide! In all honesty, it wouldn't surprise me if he was. Tev seemed depressed. I expected him to continue singing, but he just kept playing that piano. Not too long after he said those last words, he fell down onto the keys, crying… what? Why was he crying?

Silk, Yurei, and I watched him for a bit, before realizing he wasn't going to stop. Yurei pushed past us and walked toward him. She stopped right behind him, unsure of what to do. Tev hadn't noticed us yet. Slowly, she extended her hand and put it on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand, spun around, and almost smacked Yurei. His hand was inches from her face!

"S-sorry." he said, his voice distorted from his crying. He sat back down and continued, ignoring us altogether.

"Tev, what's wrong?" Yurei sat down and put her arm around him. He seemed startled by it, but didn't brush her away… or attempt to assault her.

"I wish I could tell you… I really do…" What did that mean?

"Well, why not?" Silk said. She sat down on the other side and put her arm around him as well. It almost looked like he was shaking, but he still didn't push them away.

"Why?" he stopped talking but continued bawling. "I can't tell you that, either."

"You're not being very helpful, you know." Silk said.

"I'm sorry. Please, just leave me alone."

"No!" Yurei almost shouted. "We just want to help you! After what you just sang, I don't want to leave you alone!"

"What I just sang? That was just a song."

"I don't care! I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around us. I want you to be able to trust us. I want you to be happy, not just moping around. I want-"

"You want too much. I can't feel comfortable around you guys, I can't trust you guys, and being happy… I just don't know."

"Why not? Please, tell us!" Silk insisted. She moved her face closer to his.

Tev started visibly shaking. Wow, he _really _didn't like being around us. He still didn't say anything, though.

Yurei moved her face closer, as well. "Come on, why can't you trust us? If you tell us, we might be able to fix it!"

* * *

**(Tev's Point of View)**

What should I do?! Think, think, think! Boy, was I wishing for a brainblast. I couldn't trust them because they were sentient. It's as simple as that. But that wouldn't help them, it would probably just make them feel bad. I was crying because I was thinking about what had happened. I'm surrounded by monsters, in another dimension, with no idea how to get back, and to top it off, in a house with at least six other people! Yurei and Silk were so close to me, why were they there? They were touching me too… Gah!

"What the fuck is going on here?" A familiar voice said from the hallway. Blazette was standing in the doorway, staring at us.

Yurei and Silk looked to her, moving away from me. I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"We were listening to Tev here play music on the piano." Charloette explained. She left out the part about me crying, which I was thankful for. But it's not like Blazette couldn't tell by just looking at my eyes.

Blazette laughed. "You were playing that… thing?" She laughed more. "Yeah, right. Well, I made dinner. Get your asses downstairs." Yurei and Silk got up, motioning for them to come with me. "You too, crybaby." Blazette said to me. Seriously, _she _made dinner for everyone? I find that _oddly_ hard to believe.

"Blazette, shut up." Charloette commanded.

"Pfft." Blazette seemed upset, but stopped talking .

I followed them downstairs, into the living room… place. There were a few plates set down on the coffee table.

"Have some, sit down with us." Charloette told me.

I took a plate, but I didn't sit down with them. I walked away and sat down in the corner, a good distance away from them. On the plate was a baked potato, some cooked carrots, and a small piece of meat. I put my hand to my chest, out of respect for the animal; I wasn't going to eat it. I picked up the fork and started to eat the carrots.

Charloette, Blazette, Silvia, Silk, Yurei, and a couple other girls were sitting down on the couch and other chairs. They were talking, but I wasn't listening to them. I was focused on eating. What should I do tomorrow? Will every day be like this one? No. When I wake up in the morning tomorrow, I'll try to get Charloette to teach me about the world, and what she claims is so dangerous about it. I can go from there. That sounds like a good plan. I'm really wondering what she's so afraid of. Hmm…

"What about him?" I heard. I assumed they were talking about me, I was the only "him" there. I started listening to them, but continued to eat.

"What do you mean?" Charloette said.

"What's his deal? How'd he get here?" I didn't know that voice.

Yurei started to speak. "I was going to that village in the plains, but I got lost and ended up arriving at night. The iron golem there assumed I was there to hurt the villagers, so it attacked me. Before it could do any serious damage, he put himself between me and it. I don't know why, but the golem stopped and left. After that, I took him to Mildred's place, for shelter through the night."

"Why didn't you just bring him here?" The other voice said.

"Because I didn't want us to get lost! Mildred didn't want us there, she told me I should eat him instead." A few of them laughed. "She was about to throw something at me, but he stopped her. He used this weird hand-held lightning maker sort of thing."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, he had this thing in his hand. It created lightning between these two metal pieces, and he zapped her with it. He slept in her house while I kept watch. Then I left before he woke up. The same day, Silk knocked him out and brought him here."

"Hey, Charloette. You said something about him not wanting to be around us… what was that about?"

"He described himself as a misanthrope. He seems to be afraid of us, but I don't know why."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"He's not exactly the most open person around here. I'll see if I can get it out of him later."

"Hmm… Hey!" she shouted at me. I looked up from my food. "Come here!" I looked to Yurei and Charloette. They nodded and waved me over. The girl calling me over wore a grey and white striped shirt and gray shorts, both… didn't cover much. She also wore a zombie pigman head, had green hair, and orange eyes. She was cute, I suppose.

I walked toward them slowly, and sat down on the floor. "Oh, come on, sit next to me!" The girl said. She scooted over in her chair, which was only meant for one person. No way. I shook my head. "Why not? Do I smell?" I shook my head again.

"Mena, you know _exactly _why he doesn't want to sit next to you." Charloette said.

Mena giggled. "Yes, I do. That doesn't mean he doesn't want to sit next to a pretty girl, now does it? So, umm…" she said, not knowing my name.

Silk saved me from talking. "His name is Tev."

"Such a nice name… So, Tev, Charloette tells me that you don't like us, is that right?"

"M-more or less."

"And why's that?" she smiled.

All of their eyes were on me. "Tev, if you don't want to tell us, that's fine." Yurei said.

"Look, I-" I started.

**_*SLAM* *SLAM* *SLAM* _**

Something was knocking on the door. Something big… Charloette got up and went to the door. On the other side was a certain female iron golem. The same one from the village.

…

And she looked mad.

**Authors Notes- Yeah, not a very interesting chapter, right? I know, I know, I don't like it either. It was more of just a filler chapter, to bridge the last part to the next chapter. Aaaand to say this: I am now accepting OCs! :D **

**That's right, I need some OCs for the next chapters! Here's the format:**

**Name-**

**Description(Clothes, hair, skin, eyes)-**

**Mob(No humans)-**

**Gender-**

**Personality(I don't have much ability for writing different personalities, keep it limited)-**

**Are you okay with having this character killed?-**

**Other info-**

**Well, there ya' go. Please PM me with your OC, review is fine, but I'd prefer a PM. I feel like I need to say something like "By submitting an OC, you are giving me permission to change them as necessary." So, yeah. I'll keep them as close to what you submit, but there will be no super-badasses or anything like that. I'll run it by you through a PM if I need to change something. I also need to say that I change my mind on this stuff, like, a ton. That means I might only use two or three of the total number of OCs submitted, or I might use all of them. I don't know yet.**

**About the changing POVs, do you guys like it/mind it? I kind of need it for what I plan to do, but if it annoys you guys, I'll stop doing it. I won't do it too often, either, it will always go back to Tev. Oh, and the song Tev was singing was Fade to Black, by Metallica. Anyway, expect the next chapter to take a while. I'm going to start writing a summary of the next few chapters, and probably beyond that. After that, I can get the chapters out very, very fast, just be patient. As always, any reviews/suggestions are welcome :D**


End file.
